1. Field
The following description relates to a method of driving a disc device, and additionally, to a method of controlling a disc device for stably accommodating a disc after power is supplied to the disc device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many forms of disc devices. For example, an optical disc device may be a slot-in type optical disc device. A slot-in type optical disc device uses two arms to load and unload a storage medium (e.g., a disc). In contrast to a conventional optical disc device in which a storage medium (e.g., a disc) is loaded by accommodating the storage medium (e.g., a disc) within or on a cassette, a tray, or the like, the slot-in type optical disc device may be loaded based on a storage medium (e.g., a disc) being inserted or ejected through a slim slot that is formed in one lateral surface of the slot-in type optical disc device. The slim slot is formed to have a width at least as large as the width of the storage medium (e.g., disc) to be loaded.
As power is supplied to a slot-in type optical disc device, the slot-in type optical disc device is initialized. During the initialization process, if a storage medium (e.g., a disc) was previously inserted into the optical disc device, the storage medium (e.g., a disc) is pushed out through a slot inlet so as to eject the storage medium (e.g., a disc). Thus, a user is required to push the storage medium (e.g., a disc) back into the optical disc device to insert the storage medium (e.g., a disc) into the optical disc drive. Because these processes are performed when power is supplied to the optical disc device, the user may not be necessarily inconvenienced by such processes caused by a conventional optical disc device.
However, a multimedia device, which is designed to minimize power consumption in a standby mode or a sleep mode, powers off an optical disc device when the multimedia device enters the standby or the sleep mode. If the multimedia device is in the standby or the sleep mode and an internal hard interrupt or a process event occurs, the optical disc device (in addition to the other components in the multimedia device) wakes up to enter an operation mode. During the process in which the optical disc device wakes up to enter an operation mode, the multimedia apparatus supplies power to the optical disc device. Accordingly, the optical disc device is initialized as power is supplied thereto. As described above, during such an initialization process, a storage medium (e.g., a disc) previously inserted in the optical disc device is pushed out (i.e., ejected). The user is required to push the storage medium (e.g., the disc) back into the optical disc device in order to access to contents stored on the storage medium. If the multimedia apparatus is powered-on, the standby or the sleep mode and the operation mode are repeated based on how the multimedia apparatus is used. Thus, the user may inconvenienced by having to re-insert the storage medium (e.g., the disc) into the optical disc device whenever the optical disc device enters the operation mode.